


容身之处（中）

by lorryspace



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 48





	容身之处（中）

作为俱乐部的高级客户，顾辰拥有专属于自己的私人套间，套间不大，甚至连一张床都没有，却有一间设备齐全的调教室。

沈离迈着蹒跚的步伐走进那间屋子的时候，本就伤痕累累的膝盖顿时便软了下去。

顾辰看着他趔趄着倒下去，用脚尖轻轻挑起沈离的下巴，目光转向屋内形形色色的镣铐，木架…

他扬了扬下巴，“自己挑一个吧。”说罢便收回了脚，抱着手臂倚在门边，静静地等待着沈离做出选择。

沈离的抬起红红的眼睛，顾辰并没有在看自己，那双眸子里不再是关怀与温柔，满满的全是淡漠，还有厌恶。他挣扎着爬起身，每动一下，膝盖都是钻心般的疼痛，打量了一下屋内的设施，步履艰难地走到一个漆黑的吊环下，那吊环被嵌在屋顶，地板上分别露出两个一模一样的铁环，距离却不近，屋顶的吊环上放着几根一指粗的黑绳，整齐又乖巧地垂下来。

顾辰轻笑一声，赞许道：“聪明。”

他将西装衬衫的袖口解开，走上前扯下黑绳，也不废话，低头将沈离的双手束缚住，一端从被缚的手腕里穿过去，打了一个结，另一头绕过头顶上的吊环，又用两条绳子一左一右，各自绑住了沈离纤巧的脚踝，两条绳子的另一端，也穿过了地板上左右的铁环。

沈离始终顺从地任由他摆布，顾辰的动作不算粗暴，甚至算得上是温柔，他竟觉得自己获得了片刻的愉悦，可没过一会，这种简单的捆绑就显示出它的威力来。

顾辰把手里的三条绳子慢慢收紧，牵线木偶一般地控制着沈离。

沈离的双腿被渐渐拉开一条细缝。顾辰审视地瞥了一眼，又绳索收得更紧。被拉分得更大的双腿呈现在眼下。此时他又拉动另一根绳子。束在身后的双腕不断被向上提起。下身能支撑身体的面积并不多。当顾辰一点一点拉紧绳子，支撑点便渐渐转移到被虐待的双腕上。

优美纤细的轮廓，笼罩上一层痛苦的气息。

顾辰满意地点点头，却瞥见沈离不知何时偷偷高昂的性器，戏谑地笑了一声，“还是让你太舒服了。”说着又收紧手里的绳子。

沈离的双腕又被高高吊起，一股剧痛从双臂的每个关节传来，膝上留在肉里的碎渣也因他绷紧的双腿不断的开始叫嚣，他呻吟了一声，张开嘴想要求饶，却对上顾辰那张面无表情的脸庞。

不知为什么，他突然想到半年前，他接受了顾辰第一次的调教，那时他问顾辰：“都说你心狠手辣，我怎么没感觉到？”

顾辰笑着吻了自己，他说：“因为你是我的爱人。”

可此时…剧烈的疼痛已不允许沈离继续想下去。

顾辰已经将绳子固定好，沈离踮着脚尖，双腕被勒得通红，以一种羞耻又十分难熬的姿势静静地立在顾辰面前。

“阿辰…”

顾辰的目光突然狠戾起来，他冷笑一声，拿起长鞭走到沈离身后，沈离白皙的双腿被强行分开，身后的那一片艳景也暴露无遗，淫靡的洞穴正呈现出十分新鲜的色泽，正因为紧张不安分地收缩着。

顾辰看的出来，就在今天，这洞穴曾经被喂饱过，他握着长鞭的手微微加力，不给沈离任何的预热，扬起长鞭狠狠地砸向那红红的秘穴，接连三下，穴口瞬间肿了起来，娇嫩的缝隙浮起一道血痕。

“啊…”

“叫我什么？”顾辰笑了一声，从兜里掏出一根香烟点燃。

“对不起…主人…”沈离哽咽道。

顾辰嘴里发出一声冷哼，将长鞭的尖端握在手里形成一个圈，他举起手将鞭子套在沈离的脖颈上，从后面狠狠地勒住他，在他耳边轻声道：“你的嘴太漂亮了，我舍不得打，再让我听到一次你说这两个字。”顾辰用夹着香烟的手指轻轻抚过那红肿的后穴，笑道：“我打烂它。”

沈离呼吸顿了一下，又吸了吸鼻子，“是，主人…”

顾辰脸上的阴婺渐渐化成一个灿如春华的温暖笑容，奖赏般地在沈离后颈印上一吻，收起鞭子，长鞭在沈离吹弹可破的肌肤上留下了一道红印。他用手指轻轻揉了揉，又转身从柜子里拿出一个黑色的箱子，里面放着一些大小不一的按摩棒，他嘴里叼着烟打量手里的细棒，有些含糊地问道：“从来这里以后，接了几个客人？”

沈离一愣，半天才道：“一个都没有，有两个客人选过我，我没有让他碰我…”

顾辰意外地转过头，突然明白了他腿上那两个烙印的来源。

“但是…”

“不用说了。”

顾辰放下手中的物件，将烟夹在指间，缓步走到沈离面前，那对细长的眉毛正因持续不断的折磨紧蹙着，见到顾辰走来，他努力地舒展了一下，却无济于事。

“宁愿沦为最低等的奴？”顾辰嗤笑了一声，轻轻将烟头按在沈离突出的肋骨间，“你守着自己的身体，留着给谁用呢？”

沈离抖得厉害，胸口大幅地起伏着，他直视着顾辰冷漠的目光，紧咬着牙关，薄唇微启，却没有出声。

“咚咚”包间的门被敲响了两声。

顾辰随手将灭掉的烟头丢在一边，不再施舍沈离一道目光，再回到房间时手里拿着一个瓷盘，里面是几根被削净了皮的生姜。

沈离当即短了一口气，用力地摇了摇头，“主人…不行…”

顾辰拿着瓷盘走到沈离身后，拿起盘子里的生姜在那肿胀的后穴上蹭了蹭。

一股火浇油泼般的痛从后穴传来，沈离的止不住地挣扎，无奈四肢被缚地紧紧的，再怎么挣扎也不过是小幅的晃动。

“别动。”

沈离怔了一下，乖巧地收紧肌肉，强迫自己站稳，下一秒便感受到身后一阵被撕裂的痛，未经扩张的甬道突然被侵入，粘腻的肠壁紧紧包裹着那冰凉的异物，却挤压出更多汁水，又是一阵火烧般的剧痛。

“啊…疼…疼…主人…我受不住…”

“疼？”顾辰甩了甩手上的水，将瓷盘丢在一边，“才刚刚开始。”

沈离已经分不出多余的力气思考顾辰的话，身体下意识地想把体内的异物排出，他只好紧缩着穴口，将那该死的东西堵在肠道里，每一秒都是巨大的折磨。

“掉出来了，我就再加一个。”顾辰用手轻轻拍了拍他的臀峰，完全无视那人剧烈的颤抖和不住的呜咽声，他走到门口，对上沈离满是哀求的目光，脸上划过一丝满足的快感，“在我处理完事情之前，希望你可以乖乖的。”说罢便关上门离开了。

顾辰在洗手间将手仔仔细细地洗了三遍，他向来不喜欢这个味道，若不是为了惩罚沈离，他绝对不会允许这个东西沾自己的手，他暗自希望沈离可以听话，要不他又要碰一次这恶心的东西。

又清洗了一遍，辛辣的味道终于被一股清香取代，他才擦了擦手坐到沙发上，盯着地上那片狼藉看了许久，拨通俱乐部经理的电话。

“张经理，帮我查查你手下的奴隶，今天谁动了沈离，我很有兴趣和他聊一聊。”他挂了电话，将地上那些混着血液与酒水的碎片踢到一边，兀自点了根烟，安静的等待将时间悄悄的延长，给了顾辰足够充足的思考时间。他静静地吸完了一根烟，看着那将灭的烟头，狠狠地按在了自己的手臂上。

“嘶…”他倒吸了一口凉气。

疼，很疼。

但是还不够。


End file.
